Le cahier orange d'un délinquant
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Le destin va décider de changer la vie, du tout au tout, d'une jeune fille du nom de Yuhia. Elle va se retrouver impliquée dans une histoire dangereuse en entrant dans une ruelle. Sa vie va être en danger, et la seule personne qui peut l'aider est un inconnu avec des airs de délinquant.
1. Chapter 1 : Le raccourcis

**_Première partie_**

 ** _Un raccourcis bien dangereux_**

 _« Le Vendredi est vert, comme une première rencontre. »_

Notre histoire débute dans un gymnase, dans un lycée. Une jeune fille comme les autres participait à son cours de sport avec sa classe. Ses cheveux portaient comme couleur le violet et ses yeux était d'un gris profond. Elle était connue dans le lycée comme étant jolie. Aucun garçon ne pouvait ignorer son existence, elle était belle, gentille et parfois maladroite. Son sourire en avait charmé déjà plus d'un. Mais elle était connue aussi pour être quelqu'un de solitaire. C'était bien évidemment, à cause de sa popularité auprès des garçons. Elle s'était attirée les foudres des autres filles qui étaient jalouse de sa beauté. Sa vie n'était pas facile, elle était souvent la victime de leur farce. Mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Cette jeune lycéenne est l'héroïne de cette histoire, et elle portait pour prénom...

\- Yuhia ! Attention !

Interpelé par le cri d'une fille de sa classe, Yuhia prit l'initiative de reculer mais elle sentit son pied percuter la jambe d'une fille qui lui faisait un croche pied. En plus d'avoir reçu le ballon de basket sur la tête, elle réussit, également, à se tordre la cheville. C'est maintenant que commence le début notre histoire.

~ 愛 ~

Le temps était entre chien et loup quant Yuhia sortit enfin de chez son médecin traitant. Cette petite blessure à la cheville qu'elle pensait "insignifiante" se révélait être un problème. Après avoir passé sa radiographie pour son pied, son médecin lui découvrit une petite entorse. Il lui prescrit donc des médicaments pour calmer la douleur et beaucoup de repos, ce qui signifiait : interdiction de pratiquer une activité sportive jusqu'à sa guérison complète. Yuhia referma la porte du cabinet, pour se décider enfin à affronter le vent froid de l'hiver, elle ferma son manteau puis serra son échappe autour de son cou afin d'éviter d'attraper froid. Mais à son plus grand malheur la jeune fille se mit à éternuer, _L'hiver est vraiment la saison que je déteste le plus_ , murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Et tout ça, était de la faute à cette fille qui l'avait fait tomber volontairement. Yuhia n'avait pas de preuve de ce qu'elle disait, mais le sourire en coin qu'on lui avait adressé voulait tout dire. Elle soupira un grand coup, laissant s'échapper un filet de nuage blanc qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre vite chez elle pour, enfin, aller se réfugier auprès de son radiateur, l'homme de sa vie pendant les saisons Hivernal. Ne pensant qu'à son confort et à la chaleur de son radiateur, Yuhia prit la décision de prendre un autre chemin, un "raccourcis" plus précisément. On le lui avait fortement conseillé par sa boulangère ce matin avant le drame en sport. Voyant enfin le dit raccourcis, Yuhia en conclut qu'il serait dangereux de le prendre. Mais il ne faisait pas complètement nuit, Yuhia emprunta donc ce chemin.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais me perdre, il n'y a qu'un chemin à suivre, _se dit-elle à elle-même pour se rassurer._

Ce n'est qu'après avoir errée un long moment dans ce raccourcis que Yuhia compris que rentrer chez elle allait prendre plus de temps que prévu, car le chemin venait de se séparer en deux autres passages. La lycéenne était face à un dilemme, la gauche ou la droite. _Plus jamais j'écoute les "on dit que"... "On" est un con_ , murmura cette dernière dans sa barbe. L'effet du médicament que lui avait prescrit son médecin commençait à se dissiper. La douleur commençait à revenir. Fatiguée de sa marche, elle décida donc de s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre des forces et observer son environnement avec un peu de recule. Relevant la tête vers le ciel, Yuhia pût apercevoir quelques étoiles trônant dans ce ciel presque noir, _Maintenant je suis vraiment en danger_ , dit-elle en frissonnant de froid et de peur. Rapidement, la jeune inconsciente prit appuie contre le mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre en se relevant. _Je ne dois surtout pas paniquer sinon je serais vraiment fichue_ , pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne pût appliquer son conseil.

Sans s'en être apercevoir plus tôt, une personne - un homme - s'était rapproché dangereusement d'elle sans se faire remarquer. Un objet entra en contact avec le mur sur lequel elle avait pris appuie, l'objet - pour le moment non identifiable - se trouvait juste en face de son visage, prise de panique, elle releva la tête pour croiser un regard haineux de couleur vert. L'homme devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que Yuhia, mais la seule caractéristique physique qu'elle pût observer avant sa taille de géant fût ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, _Ces yeux sont..._ mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer son agresseur, Yuhia reprit peu à peu conscience qu'elle était en grand danger. Le garçon fût le premier à briser la glace.

\- Hey toi, _dit le mystérieux garçon aux yeux vert_.

Yuhia ne pût répondre à la provocation de l'individu, beaucoup trop choquée et effrayée pour en placer une. Sa seule pensée était la fuite. Elle avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle ne trouvait pas de solution. A sa droite se trouvait le fameux chemin qui se séparait en deux autres "raccourcis", il serait plus préférable de faire demi-tour et de prendre le chemin inverse au risque d'arriver tard. Mais malheureusement, se chemin était bloqué par l'objet qui avait frappé le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait. L'objet que tenait le jeune homme de sa main droite, lui bloquait le passage. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire, Yuhia dirigea son regard sur son agresseur, cherchant une faille, un moment d'inattention pour pouvoir s'enduire. Elle remarqua dans son regard qu'il était intrigué par sa personne, _Qu'est-il entrain de faire...?_ , Yuhia voulut lui poser la question, mais un bruit de coup de feu mit fin au silence.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en direction du bruit. C'était le bruit d'une arme à feu, ça Yuhia en était sûre, elle avait regardé trop de série policière pour en douter. L'homme mystérieux abaissa son arme pour la caller sur son épaule.

\- Prend la première à gauche et continue tout droit, _murmura celui-ci._  
\- Pa..Pardon ?, _demanda-t-elle effrayée._  
\- Courrez, _trancha-t-il sèchement._  
\- Mais... Et vous ?

Le jeune homme continua sa route en prenant la première à droite, sans répondre à sa question. Mais l'heure n'était plus au questionnement, la jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle prit la fuite dans la direction indiquée par l'inconnu. Elle ne savait pas si on pouvait lui faire confiance, mais... C'était ça ou découvrir la ou les personnes qui venaient de tirer un coup de feu. Elle prit donc, la première gauche, laissant le jeune homme seul s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du raccourcis.

~ 愛 ~

Yuhia essaya tant bien que mal à faire une marche rapide malgré sa cheville qui l'a faisait souffrir le martyre. L'adrénaline avait prit le dessus de la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait entendu le bruit sourd d'un second coup de feu. Soudainement, la jeune fille trébucha sur un objet invisible à l'œil nu et tomba lourdement au sol, cet impact lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur. Cette douleur lui fit oublier le pourquoi elle courrait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est le souffle coupé, qu'elle essayait de se souvenir des récents évènements. Petit à petit, des images revenaient. Des yeux vert qui l'a regardait fixement avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'animosité à la fois. Il avait peut-être menti, elle courrait depuis un moment sans voir la moindre arrivée. Etait-elle entrain de se perdre de plus en plus dans ce raccourcis ? Malgré cette pensée négative, la jeune fille réussit à se relever, s'aidant du mur pour prendre un appuie. Il fallait qu'elle avance, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions.

\- Je refuse de perdre connaissance dans un endroit pareil, et demain je n'achèterais plus ma baguette chez cette sorcière, _jura-t-elle à haute voix_.

Un autre coup de feu retentit, et la seule image que la lycéenne reçut mentalement, était la vue d'un homme coucher au sol dans une mare de sang. _Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'a rien..._ Yuhia préféra ne pas se poser trop de question. Mais c'était trop tard, un flux de question et de reproches hantait ses pensées au moment où elle vit ma fin de son parcours. Il ne lui avait pas mentit. Il avait essayé de la sauver, de l'aider. Et elle, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même quand elle avait entendue le coup de feu, et le second. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Faire demi-tour. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait revoir le jeune homme et l'aider ? Mais que pouvait-elle faire avec son mètre cinquante et une entorse ? Rien du tout. Et pourtant la honte continuait de la hanter. Yuhia revint sur ses pas. Elle avait laissé un homme, seul, se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait surement le coup de feu. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à son confort.

Personne n'aurait fait demi-tour pour aller sauver une personne qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer, mais Yuhia, n'écoutant que son courage, continua sa route. Elle ne sentait plus du tout la douleur, beaucoup trop concentrer sur son objectif : retrouver cette homme et le savoir en bonne santé. Nouvelle chute, Yuhia tomba de nouveau, face contre terre, n'aillant plus la force de se relever. La douleur fit son retour au quart de tour, elle voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était à terre. Relevant la tête, elle pût apercevoir au loin une benne à ordures _Je vais aller me reposer un peu..._ Yuhia rampa vers celle-ci, et s'assit à côté, tout son poids était contre cette benne. _Juste un petit peu...,_ à aucun moment elle n'avait regretté d'avoir fait demi-tour.

Yuhia ouvrit enfin les yeux, observant son environnement elle se demanda alors depuis combien de temps elle s'était reposée. _Je suis quelqu'un de complètement dérangée_ dit-elle en souriant. Inconsciemment la jeune fille savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la fin de sa marche, elle n'arriverait jamais à se relever et encore moins à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans zigzaguer et tomber. C'est quand Yuhia perdit espoir de revoir un jour le soleil, qu'elle vit se former en face d'elle une silhouette accroupi. Elle sût tout de suite qui était cette personne grâce à la couleur verte de ses yeux. _Vous êtes donc en vie, je suis rassurée..._ dit faiblement la jeune fille avant de s'endormir.

~ 愛 ~


	2. Chapter 2 : La cahier orange

**_Seconde partie_**

« **_Le cahier orange d'un délinquant_** »

 _« Le Samedi est indigo, comme la curiosité. »_

Yuhia ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, sa première vision était flou, elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui l'entoure. Bien heureusement pour elle, la lumière qui éclairait la pièce dans laquelle, elle se trouvait, était faible. _Où suis-je tombée ? Au paradis ?_ pensa-t-elle. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus précise, la jeune fille réussit enfin à discerner une table basse en face d'elle et une mini télé. _Il y a donc des Télévisions au paradis._ plaisanta la lycéenne intérieurement. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, sa vision des choses lui paru plus clair, elle était allongée sur un canapé, couché sur le côté avec une couverture sur elle. Yuhia voulut se relever pour aborder une position plus confortable mais une violente douleur sévit son pied, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était, bel et bien, dans le monde réel et non pas au paradis. La jeune lycéenne arriva à une conclusion : on l'avait retrouvé et amené après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa dernière vision, qu'elle avait eu avant de perdre connaissance. Décidant de ne pas bouger, Yuhia préféra observer, plus en profondeur, son environnement. A première vue elle était dans un mini salon d'appartement. La lycéenne sentit une odeur délicieuse, suite à cette délicieuse odeur son ventre se manifesta en grondant. Rougissante de honte, Yuhia implora son ventre d'arrêter cette rebellion et de se tenir tranquille. Cherchant une autre occupation pour oublier sa faim, la jeune fille aperçut du coin de son œil, une couleur orange flache. Oubliant soudainement sa faim et sa douleur, la jeune fille décida de s'assoir sur ce canapé, pour mieux voir ce qu'elle avait capté. Yuhia avait maintenant un plus grand angle de vue et pût s'apercevoir que cette couleur, émanait d'un grand cahier qui était fermé. Sur la première de couverture, elle pût observer de petits gribouillages, des mots anglais accompagné de petit dessin. La curiosité l'emporta sur sa faim. Trouvant enfin une occupation intéressante, Yuhia tendit le bras pour attraper le fameux cahier orange sans réfléchir à savoir qui était son propriétaire. J'espère que la personne qui m'a sauvé ne va pas m'en vouloir, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant le grand cahier A3.

C'est à son plus grand étonnement qu'elle y découvrit, avec émerveillement, plusieurs œuvres de paysage à couper le souffle, de page en page, la jeune fille découvrait des paysages, des mondes, plus beau les uns que les autres. Des images qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Le monde de l'auteur. C'est tellement magnifique... Mais un détail attira quand même son attention. Il n'y avait aucune forme humaine dans ces dessins, pourquoi ? Le dessin suivant n'était pas terminé, on pouvait le deviner à ses nombreux coups de crayon incertain. La couleur n'avait pas encore envahit le dessin il n'était pas terminé. Laissant place à son imagination, la jeune fille supposa que c'était une forme animal ou humaine. Elle ne saurait dire laquelle était exacte. Une forme couchée sur un parterre invisible, on aurait dit que le corps flottait dans le vide. Je me demande si c'est pris dans la réalité. Le cahier de dessin s'échappa de ses mains, surprise par cette action, Yuhia leva son regard vers la personne qui lui avait pris le livre des mains. Malgré la faible lumière de l'appartement, elle pût voir le visage de la personne qui s'était approché sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'était un homme, qui devait avoir son âge, il avait les cheveux court relevé légèrement en pique de couleur brun avec des yeux verts qui l'a regardaient froidement. La lycéenne sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. La surprise et la peur venaient de parcourir son corps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher d'elle. A la vue de ce vert émeraude, des images de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire, celle d'un homme qui l'avait menacé dans un premier temps avec une batte de baseball et qui par la suite l'avait aidé. Et c'était cette même personne qu'elle avait vu, avant de s'évanouir dans la ruelle, près d'une benne. Ce fût le jeune homme qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

\- Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de feuilleter mon cah...  
\- Oh !, _s'exclama la jeune fille joyeuse qui oublia un instant sa peur_ , C'est vous le dessinateur ? Vous êtes très doué, j'ai adoré vos dess-...  
\- Ferme la, _dit-il sèchement._

Yuhia ne pût finir sa phrase, et décida d'en rester là. La peur reprit sa place. Après avoir ordonné le silence, le jeune homme rangea son cahier en hauteur, sur une étagère, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Ensuite, il revint vers elle, pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de la fille pour la pousser en arrière. Son dos entra de nouveau en contact avec le canapé.

\- Hey mais... !  
\- Reste coucher si tu veux guérir, _gronda-t-il._

La jeune fille n'avait pas la force de lutter, la couverture revenue jusqu'aux épaules de Yuhia. L'homme soupira et s'assit sur la table basse qui était en face du canapé où siégeait la blesser. Une grande main s'abattit sur le front de la lycéenne.

\- La fièvre est tombée on dirait, _chuchota-t-il pour lui-même._

Il enleva sa main de son front pour ensuite soulever les couvertures pour voir la jambe qui l'intéressait. Trop fatiguer pour parler, Yuhia le laissa faire. Sa peur venait de s'envoler, la curiosité avait prit place. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Soulevant légèrement la tête, elle pût observer avec surprise, qu'un bandage avait été fait sur sa cheville blessée. Il vérifia que rien n'avait bouger puis remit la couverture en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie pour s'être occupée d'elle hier soir. Le ventre de la jeune fille reprit, soudainement, son combat et gronda encore plus fort que la première fois. C'est le visage rouge de honte, que Yuhia, cacha son visage sous les couvertures. Heureusement pour elle, le ridicule ne tuait pas. Ignorant le ventre de la jeune fille, son sauveur se releva pour se diriger vers une autre salle.

Un gros silence s'installa après son départ. Yuhia resta immobile sans rien dire ni pensée, pendant cinq minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer. Ses phrases étaient courtes, et froide. C'est bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui parlait ainsi et cela l'intriguait. Qui était-il vraiment ? A première vue, il devait avoir son âge. Mais sa tête ne lui disait rien, il ne devait pas être dans son lycée. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur l'inconnu. C'était quand même la personne qui l'avait sauvé dans la ruelle. La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même et ferma ses yeux gris.

~ 愛 ~

 _« Le Dimanche est indigo, comme la bienveillance. »_

Le lendemain matin, il avait toujours une expression froide et repoussante, mais ça Yuhia avait compris que ce n'était que les apparences. Pour une raison qui échappait à Yuhia, il ne voulait pas montrer qui il était vraiment. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire croire le contraire. Une chose était sûr, c'était un mauvais acteur et ça Yuhia l'avait facilement remarqué. Mais n'en dit rien. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'a haïsse pour de bon. Elle était intriguée par lui, il y avait trop de question à son sujet dont elle n'avait pas de réponse. Dont une importante : son nom. Elle ne connaît toujours pas le prénom du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas connaître le sien non plus. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber. Yuhia avait retrouvé son énergie, elle pouvait enfin avoir des idées clair et de la force dans ses jambes. Elle pouvait s'assoir et marcher sans ressentir de douleur. Comme si sa course dans cette ruelle n'était jamais arrivé. Pour le moment, elle était plus intéressée par son sauveur. Elle observait chacun de ses gestes, il savait qu'elle le regardait mais n'en dit rien. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Quelle serait la suite des évènements ? Yuhia n'en savait rien. De son observation, elle apprit que c'était quelqu'un de maladroit. Mais surement remplit de gentillesse. Tout n'était que des suppositions, ils le parlaient pas beaucoup ensemble. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait se méfier d'elle pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Mais il l'a surveillait toujours de loin, savoir si elle n'en faisait pas trop. C'est ce qui l'avait convaincu de sa gentillesse. A cette pensée, cela la fit sourire.

Le jeune homme sortie de la cuisine avec un plat chaud, une soupe aux légumes si on se fiait à l'odeur. Il posa le repas sur la table basse en face du canapé où était assis la jeune blessée. C'était sa chance pour avoir des informations sur le jeune homme.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le, _dit-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux._

Yuhia sauta de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il commence une conversation.

\- J'aimerai connaître votre prénom !  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?, _dit-elle déçue._  
\- Ce n'est pas très important, et me connaître ne ferait que t'attirer des ennuis.  
\- Mais c'est très important pour moi !  
\- Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire alors...  
\- Exactement.  
\- Quand tu seras remise sur pied, _finit-il content d'avoir trouvé une excuse_.  
\- C'est de la triche...

Yuhia pût entendre un petit soupire venant de l'homme en face d'elle. Il doit surement la trouver étrange, ou encore complètement folle. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux, il tournait le regard ailleurs pour l'éviter. Il l'a trouvait tellement stupide qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à un regard ? Tristement, Yuhia baissa la tête, mais la releva bien vite ensuite _Je ne dois pas perdre espoir, ce n'est qu'un début un peu difficile_ , se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Le regardant bien dans le blanc des yeux, elle se mit à lui sourire, c'est son seul moyen pour lui faire comprendre, sans qu'il s'énerve, qu'elle était heureuse d'être là. Etrangement, la lycéenne remarqua que le jeune homme semblait surprit. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et rompit le silence.

\- Bois ta soupe, et arrête de sourire comme une idiote.

Suite à sa phrase il se dirigea vers l'étagère pour y prendre son cahier orange, puis changea sa direction maladroitement pour aller se réfugier -surement - dans sa chambre. Venait-elle de le perturber pour qu'il soit aussi maladroit ? Avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre et qu'il ne ferme la porte, Yuhia émit un petit « _Merci pour la soupe !_ », l'avait-il entendu ? La jeune fille prit sa soupe, et la bu lentement, le sourire au lèvre tout en savourant la chaleur de se bol et de la gentillesse du jeune homme.

~ 愛 ~

 _« Le Lundi est bleuté, comme la loyauté. »_

Sa jambe ne l'a faisait plus souffrir, elle arrivait enfin à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber une seule fois. Elle avait passé tout son week-end à se reposer, maintenant il fallait que Yuhia se bouge un peu. C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille décida de se lever tôt aujourd'hui pour préparer un petit quelque chose, pour son sauveur et elle-même. Mais il avait peu de chose dans son frigo, et presque rien dans ses placards. Il y en avait d'autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre. _Parfois je déteste ma taille..._ , grogna-t-elle. Déçue de ne pas avoir une taille normale, la lycéenne fit demi-tour pour revenir au salon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se coucher sur le canapé, qu'elle entendit retentir, un bruit qui émanait de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait de toquer. Sans réfléchir, Yuhia se dirigea vers cette porte pour l'ouvrir. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise, quant elle tomba nez à nez avec deux grosses brutes abordant un regard meurtrier. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement et arriva à une conclusion : _Je suis complètement stupide, pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte moi ?! Que vais-je faire !_ , c'était la panique dans la tête de Yuhia. Les deux hommes, en la voyant, furent aussi surprit qu'elle. Et pour bien rappeler à la jeune lycéenne qu'elle n'était pas de taille, l'un d'eux se rapprocha le plus possible de la jeune fille, pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

\- Hey, hey, petite, qu'est-ce que tu fou là dit moi ?  
\- Je... Euh...  
\- Qui aurait cru que ce type s'intéressait au petite lolita..., _chuchota à son acolyte._  
\- Pardon ?, _s'énerva la jeune fille malgré le danger_.  
\- Dit voir, il est là le type qui habite ici ?

Qui était ces types ? Comment osait-il l'insulter de "petite lolita" ? Ils ne pensaient quand même pas, qu'elle allait leur dire la vérité après ce genre de propos ? Rassemblant tout son courage, Yuhia répondit.

\- Non, l'ancien propriétaire n'habite plus ici.

Yuhia n'était pas très forte pour mentir, et encore moins de sortir rapidement - sous improvisation - une excuse qui tient la route. Et malheureusement pour elle, les deux gorilles venait de le comprendre par eux-mêmes.

\- Ecoute ma petite, ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps sinon...  
\- Calme toi mec, _répondit le second gorille_ , Si il n'est pas là, ce n'est pas de sa faute, _continue-t-il sur un ton beaucoup trop calme pour Yuhia._  
\- Comment ?  
\- Si il n'est pas là, _répéta-t-il avec un ton plus cruel_ , On peut embarquer la fille pour s'assurer qu'il vienne nous voir plus tard...

Yuhia eut un mouvement de recul, la conversation était déjà mal partie, mais elle allait aussi très mal finir. Que devait-elle faire ? Qu'était-elle supposer faire ? Ils étaient deux, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir leur échapper. Tout le corps de la jeune fille commença à trembler de peur, étrangement les larmes se faisait sentir aussi. L'un des gorilles leva la main dans la direction de Yuhia, cherchant à l'attraper par l'épaule. Tétaniser par la peur, elle ne bougea pas.

~ 愛 ~

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3 : La déclaration de Yuhia

_**Troisième partie**_

« **La déclaration de Yuhia** »

Yuhia venait d'ouvrir la porte du petit appartement de son sauveur, mais elle tomba nez à nez avec deux grosses brutes. Et ils voulaient maintenant l'emmener de force avec eux pour pouvoir voir l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Ne pensant qu'à le protéger, elle ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas leur montrer qu'elle avait peur d'eux. Mais ses tremblements leur faisait comprendre le contraire. Impuissante, Yuhia ferma les yeux.

Une force inconnu l'a fit basculer en arrière, elle comprit rapidement qu'une main c'était agrippé à son épaule pour la tirer en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuhia se retrouva contre un dos plutôt grand et large, un dos masculin qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à l'occupant des lieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?, _réussit à dire le jeune homme en contrôlant sa colère._

En entendant cette voix familière, Yuhia laissa s'échapper ses larmes, toujours tremblante de peur. Son sauveur devait avoir compris ce qu'elle ressentait, son étreinte se fit plus forte. Yuhia ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il était énervé. L'un des deux gorilles se mit à émettre un rire jaune.

\- Tu te montres enfin, tu ne nous présente pas ?, _dit-il à l'attention de Yuhia._  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, _répondit-il en ignorant la question._  
\- Tu le sais très bien. Vendredi soir tu étais où ?

La jeune fille comprit qu'il parlait de la nuit où elle avait rencontré le jeune homme dans la ruelle. Elle s'y était retrouvé par pur hasard mais lui, pourquoi était-il présent cette nuit-là ? La lycéenne se souvint des coups de feu qu'elle avait entendu ce jour-là. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit et son sauveur devait être au courant. Ou pire, il était impliqué dans l'affaire. Yuhia comprit tout de suite, elle avait été embarqué dans quelque chose d'énorme, une histoire qui ne l'a concernait pas du tout. Mais elle était impliqué maintenant depuis que ces deux hommes l'avait vu. _J'ai encore fait une gaffe_ , pensa tristement la fille.

\- Dégager d'ici, je n'ai aucun compte à régler avec vous, les mecs, et si c'était le cas, je ne le ferais pas en présence de témoin.  
\- On est pas assez fou pour espérer avoir une chance contre toi, _cracha l'homme_ , Mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose maintenant, tu étais là ce soir-là.  
\- Prépare toi à un retour, le boss n'a pas du tout apprécier que tu mettes ton nez dans nos affaires, _sourit le second homme_.

Suite à cette conversation, les deux hommes firent demi-tour. Quand les deux hommes quittèrent enfin le champs de vision du jeune homme, il ferma sa porte pour ensuite se retourner et porter son regard sur la jeune fille. Yuhia le regarda à son tour dans les yeux. Le délinquant leva sa main pour l'abattre sur le crâne de la jeune fille, une petite tape qui laissa échapper un « _Aie_ » à la jeune lycéenne.

\- Je te savais bête, mais pas à ce point-là, _émit l'homme._  
\- Désolé... Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai...  
\- Je te ramène chez toi aujourd'hui, _dit-il enfin._ Ce n'est plus un endroit sûr.  
\- Pourquoi vous étiez là, ce soir-là ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attarda son regard sur la jeune fille pour voir sa réaction, elle était sérieuse et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il soupira, ça lui apprendra à ramener une fille chez lui.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires...  
\- Je suis maintenant impliquée depuis que ces deux hommes m'ont vu chez vous. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Elle marquait un point. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vu en compagnie du jeune homme, ils allaient surement s'en prendre à elle. L'homme émit un faible « _Attend moi là._ », avant d'aller en direction de sa chambre, il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une veste sur le dos, et une autre à la main avec une écharpe. C'était la veste et l'écharpe que portait Yuhia le jour où elle l'avait rencontrer pour la première fois.

\- Enfile ça, il fait froid dehors, _dit-il._

La lycéenne attrapa son écharpe et sa veste, intriguer par l'attitude de son sauveur, elle décida de le suivre. Frapper par un vent froid, Yuhia éternua une fois et releva la tête pour trouver le jeune homme, qui avait déjà commencer à marcher. Elle le rattrapa rapidement, et resta à ses côtés pendant tout le trajet. Yuhia pût observer que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, habitait dans des quartiers pauvres et mal fréquenté de la ville, tout n'était que chaos et désordre dans ses rues. Il ne devait pas savoir où se trouvait sa maison, elle commença par le guider. Mais arriver à un moment où Yuhia se souvint d'une chose. Elle regarda la personne qui était à ses côtés.

\- Hum ?  
\- Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom et je suis rétablie, _dit elle._  
\- Pas question.  
\- Mais vous aviez promis !  
\- Pas du tout, _dit-il en souriant légèrement._

C'était son imagination ou ce garçon venait de lui sourire pour la première fois ? Une discussion normale venait enfin de naître après deux jours de colocation. Yuhia sourit de toute ses dents, heureuse qu'il ait enfin pût lui parler normalement. C'était le résultat de beaucoup de patience. Un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis sa rencontre continuait de grandir, malgré qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il représente, elle était heureuse d'avoir été trouver par lui, et par personne d'autre.

~ 愛 ~

Le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite selon Yuhia, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme parut surprit par l'énormité de la maison. Yuhia était une fille de bonne famille. Le jeune homme s'en était douté, et ses hypothèses venaient de se prouver. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Yuhia ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire "au revoir" car elle s'avait que si elle faisait ça elle ne le reverrait surement plus jamais. Mais surtout, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le fin mot de cette histoire. Pourquoi était-il dans cette ruelle cette nuit sous les coups de feu ? Les deux hommes allaient surement la prendre pour cible maintenant et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait des réponses. Il soupira.

\- Ces hommes de ce matin étaient des yakuzas, _dit-il enfin._ J'en suis un moi aussi.

Yuhia parut surprise qu'il se mette à parler soudainement pour lui expliquer enfin son histoire. Mais aussi horrifié à l'entente du mot "yakuza". C'était pas une histoire qu'une lycéenne devait entendre. Maintenant elle savait que des yakuza allaient peut-être revenir pour sa tête. Repoussant sa peur, elle continua de garder son calme devant le jeune homme et attendait maintenant la suite.

\- J'enquêtais sur leur agissement ce soir-là, mon chef les soupçonnait de faire du trafic d'arme, de substance illicite et surtout... d'humain, _Yuhia frémit de peur en entendant la fin de sa phrase_ , Voilà pourquoi j'étais présent ce soir-là, mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi, toi, tu y étais.  
\- Par pur hasard, on m'avait parlé de ce chemin le matin même... C'était - apparemment - un raccourcis.  
\- La personne qui a dit ça, t'as mentis. C'était surement un membre de leur groupe qui repère les jeunes filles assez naïve pour pouvoir...

Il n'osait pas dire la fin de sa phrase. " _Les vendre_ " c'était la fin de sa phrase, Yuhia l'avait bien compris. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas du pur hasard sa venue dans cette ruelle finalement. Yuhia se remit à trembler, c'était trop dure à supporter. Si il n'avait pas été là ce soir-là, Yuhia aurait été échangé comme de la marchandise. Qu'elle ait rencontré ou non cet homme, elle aurait quand même été impliqué dans cette histoire, mais pourquoi elle ? Pour sa beauté. C'était la réponse la plus logique. Toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre ne pense qu'à ça. Sa beauté. Mais ils ne regardent jamais dans son cœur. Le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rassurer, il décida de poser sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille. C'était une geste remplit de gentillesse, ce qui rassura un peu Yuhia. Il ne retira sa main que quand elle cessa de trembler. La lycéenne reprit son souffle et releva la tête pour lui sourire.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme tourna rapidement son regard dans le sens inverse. Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il n'arrêtait pas d'éviter son regard. Yuhia n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, mais accepta cette partie étrange de son sauveur. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils tournèrent tous les deux leur regard vers le bâtiment où logeait Yuhia. On pouvait très bien y voir des volets fermés, sans aucun signe de vie dans cette maison. Il était pourtant bientôt midi. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose. Il n'y avait personne dans cette maison. Yuhia n'en parut pas surprit. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, ses parents voyageaient beaucoup à l'étranger et ne revenait que très rarement. Le jeune parut surprit de la chose.

\- J'habite seule, _dit-elle se dégageant de son étreinte_ , Mes parents ne rentrent que très rarement. Si tu veux, je pourrais un jour t'inviter à boire quelque chose ?  
\- Même après avoir découvert que je sois un yakuza, tu veux toujours que je reste ?  
\- Yakuza ou non, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Cela me suffit pour te faire confiance et t'inviter par la même occasion !  
\- Ne fais pas confiance à des gens que tu viens à peine de rencontrer et dont tu ne connais pas le nom aussi facilement, _dit-il en soupirant_.  
\- Alors dite le moi !  
\- Tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire encore ?  
\- Non, jamais, _dit-elle en riant._

Yuhia ria de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Quand avait-elle arrêté de rire ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce homme avait réussi à la calmer en quelques mots, la peur s'était envolé depuis bien longtemps.

\- Merci de me faire confiance en me racontant toute la vérité, _dit-elle._  
\- Hum...  
\- Et maintenant, je peux savoir ton nom ?  
\- Tu n'en n'as pas l'air mais, tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtue, _soupira le jeune homme.  
\- _On me le dit souvent oui. Je m'appelle Yuhia. _  
_\- Kentin, _dit-il en s'avouant vaincu._  
\- Alors, Kentin, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, _dit-elle en s'inclinant_ , Je n'ai jamais trouver le bon moment pour te le dire.

Une grande main se posa à nouveau sur la tête de la jeune fille, surprise par cet acte, Yuhia releva la tête. C'était la main de Kentin qui lui frottait lentement la tête. Elle trouvait cet acte rassurant, ça l'a calmait d'une façon immédiate que ça la surprit.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'était normal, _dit-il_.

La main s'enleva du cuir chevelu de la jeune fille, qui sentait être la fille la plus heureuse du monde. L'espace d'un instant, inconsciemment, Yuhia se mit à penser : _Je crois que je l'aime..._ Se rendant compte de la porter de ces paroles, la lycéenne rougit violement. Que venait-elle de penser à l'instant ? Le sentiment indescriptible qu'elle ressentait depuis trois jours était de l'amour ? C'est impossible de tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement. Elle venait de le rencontrer. Et pourtant...

\- Bye moucheron, n'attrape pas froid.

Il fit demi-tour. Prenant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté tous les deux y a quelques minutes. C'était surement un amour non partagé, sinon il ne l'aurait pas surnommé « _Moucheron_ », c'est ce qu'avait conclu Yuhia. Elle comprenait maintenant le sentiment qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on se sentait rejeté. Toutes les fois où Yuhia a refusé l'amour quand un garçon se déclarait. C'était donc ça ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là ? C'était un sentiment dure à supporter. Yuhia baissa la tête pour ne regarder que ses pieds. Si elle relevait la tête, elle allait pleurer. Elle le savait très bien. Quand soudainement, il reprit la parole.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, _dit-il soudainement sans se retourner_ , C'est Yuhia non ?

Le cœur de Yuhia rata un battement, entendre son prénom de sa bouche l'a rendait encore plus heureuse. Elle releva la tête malgré elle, souriante de bonheur, la lycéenne répondit par un « _Oui_ », qui venait du cœur accompagné de petite larme.

\- Bye bye Yuhia, _fit-il de dos en levant la main pour l'agiter de gauche à droite._

Yuhia le salua de sa petite main, le sourire au lèvre. Elle rentra chez elle après l'avoir perdu de vue. La lycéenne, après avoir refermé la porte, elle s'accroupie. Sa tête dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : son premier amour à sens unique. Les larmes tombèrent ensuite.

~ 愛 ~

« _Le Mardi est rouge, comme le sang._ »

Le vent du matin était glacial quand Yuhia sortie enfin de chez elle, munit de son sac et de son parapluie. C'est sans étonnement que la jeune fille apprit que ces parents, n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence depuis vendredi soir. Aucun message vocal, ni de sms, ne laissait penser qu'ils s'étaient inquiété. Cela n'étonnait plus Yuhia désormais, elle s'y était habituée maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait la déprimer aujourd'hui, en ce début de journée. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. L'image de Kentin apparut sans prévenir. Yuhia rougit violement et effaça l'image de sa tête rapidement. Depuis qu'elle connaissait et avait fait face à ses sentiments elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Mais il ne devait pas avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Un amour à sens unique. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, jamais il voudrait être avec elle. N'importe quel garçon aurait accepté sa déclaration parce qu'elle était jolie. Mais Kentin n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de garçon à se baser sur le physique, mais plutôt sur la personne en elle-même. Et là, elle avait perdue d'avance. Elle était loin d'être une fille parfaite, et il avait l'air de ne pas l'aimer. Malgré qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, juste une fois. Il était trop gentil et il avait surement voulu lui faire plaisir en l'appelant ainsi avant de ne plus jamais se revoir. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis hier soir. Yuhia ouvrit son parapluie pour ensuite partir en direction de son lycée. Son lycée n'était pas comme les autres, il n'y avait que des élèves dont les parents étaient riches. Yuhia n'aimait pas y aller, elle avait l'impression qu'ils portaient tous des masques quand ils lui parlaient. Tout le monde voulait devenir son amie à cause de la fortune de ses parents. Mais elle voyait bien dans leur jeu. Voilà pourquoi elle était seule, n'avait pas vraiment d'amie fidèle. Les garçons se confessaient à elle en pensant à la fortune familiale qu'elle avait derrière elle. La jeune lycéenne soupira, une petite larme coulait le long de son visage tout en pensant à Kentin.

...

Toute la journée, Yuhia n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de soupirer. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer. La pause de midi venait de sonner, Yuhia ne mangeait pas à la cantine mais se faisait elle-même ses plats. La jeune lycéenne sortit de sa salle de classe pour accéder à son casier où reposait son repas. Mais malheureusement, en ouvrant son casier un nombre incalculable de lettre tombèrent de celui-ci. Elle soupira. Yuhia prit son déjeuner puis ferma son casier, toujours remplit de lettre. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle fit demi-tour, mais elle tombe face à face avec un garçon qui devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que son âge. Il l'a regarda avec un regard troublé. _Je connais ce regard...,_ murmura Yuhia en soupirant. La journée ne fessait que de commencer.

C'était la fin de journée, et Yuhia était sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez elle. Il pleuvait sur le chemin du retour, comme pour l'aller. Elle était sous son parapluie et ne cessait de penser à ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à sa pause de midi. Beaucoup avant lui avait confessé ses sentiments à la jeune fille. En ce temps-là, elle ne comprenait pas les mots "Je t'aime". Maintenant oui. Elle avait évidemment refusé, comme pour tous les autres qui l'on précédé. Avant elle ne faisait pas attention à ce que ces garçons pouvaient ressentir quand elle refusait leur avance. Maintenant oui. Elle avait l'impression d'être presque comme eux. Mais elle, elle était une lâche. Elle n'avait pas le courage de faire comme eux : confesser ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aime. Mais il allait peut-être refusé. Comment faisait les garçons quand ils se confessaient à elle ? Avait-il ce même sentiment de doute en elle ? Yuhia s'arrêta brusquement au moment où elle tourna dans l'angle de sa rue. Elle les vit au loin. Quatre hommes étaient postés devant chez elle. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille, son corps tremblait de peur. _Oh mon dieu...,_ La jeune fille recula lentement tout en se souvenant des paroles des deux gorilles qui l'avaient agressé hier matin, « _On peut embarquer la fille pour s'assurer qu'il vienne nous voir_ ». Comment avaient-ils fait pour la retrouver ? Les avait-on suivit quand Kentin l'avait raccompagné chez elle ? C'était fort possible, ils voulaient surement se servir d'elle afin d'atteindre Kentin. _Surtout ne pas paniquer, je vais faire demi-tour lentement comme ça ils ne me remarqueront pas ensuite j'irai au premier poste de police du coin..._ La lycéenne commença à faire un demi-tour lentement et calmement. Passant de nouveau l'angle de sa rue, Yuhia découvrit à son plus grand malheur, deux autres hommes louches. Si ils en avaient après elle, ils ne l'avaient pas encore reconnu, plaçant son parapluie de sorte à ce que son visage soit caché par celui-ci, la jeune fille retint son souffle quant-ils passèrent à côté. Après qu'ils soient passés, Yuhia prit ses jambes à son cou, lâchant son parapluie en cour de route qui la ralentissait. Juste après avoir pris la décision de fuir, la lycéenne entendit faiblement ses agresseurs parler « _Idiot, c'était cette fille au parapluie !_ », aucun doute possible, ils étaient bien venue pour elle.

~ 愛 ~

Ironie du sort, Yuhia venait de se cachée dans une benne à ordure, le seul endroit où, surement, personne ne penserait à la chercher. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'arriver à un poste de police pour s'y cacher ou même chez Kentin, sans qu'elle se fasse attraper. Yuhia était sportive mais elle se savait pas combien de temps tiendrait sa cheville blessée. Elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. La jeune fille était donc seule. _Peut-être qu'ils en auront marre et partirons..._ pensa Yuhia pour se rassurer. Tous ses espoirs s'évaporèrent quand elle vit la benne à ordure s'ouvrir. Yuhia vit le visage de l'homme qui venait de l'ouvrir, il abordait un sourire en coin quand il l'aperçut.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, _ria l'homme_.

Une main attrapa brutalement son bras et la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

\- Lâcher moi !, _hurla Yuhia_.  
\- Les gars, je l'ai trouvé !, _hurla l'homme_.

L'homme tenait fermement ses deux poignets d'une main, levant le plus haut possible son bras, Yuhia ne touchait maintenant plus le sol. Affolée et effrayée, Yuhia réfléchissait à toute vitesse le moyen de s'échapper. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle attende le bon moment pour s'enfuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne d'ici là. Yuhia commença à se débattre en balançant ses jambes de gauche à droite, espérant déstabiliser son agresseur. C'était peine perdue.

\- Elle nous aura fait chier un moment cette naine, _dit le premier arrivant_.  
\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle ?  
\- Ouais, cheveux violet, _dit le second._  
\- Par contre, elle se débat trop.  
\- Attend, tu veux que je m'en occupe ?  
\- Fait toi plaisir. On nous a juste dit de ne pas la tuer.

Le bourreau de Yuhia, l'envoya contre le mur violement. Elle en eu le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. Une douleur vive se fit sentir du haut de son crâne. Retombant à terre, elle sentit un liquide chaud qui coulait du haut de son crâne et qui coulait maintenant sur son visage. C'était du sang. De nouveau un frisson de peur parcouru la jeune fille, elle allait peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Ils allaient la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir Kentin encore une fois. Il ne saura jamais ses sentiments. Sa peur s'envola et un nouveau sentiment prit sa place. La colère. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir ici et maintenant tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu encore une fois. Yuhia comprit enfin pourquoi les garçons se confessaient à elle malgré qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient se faire rejeter. Ils ne voulaient pas regretter plus tard. Il n'était pas question, qu'elle y laisse sa peau ici. Relevant la tête, elle pût voir qu'un poing se diriger sur elle. Elle l'esquiva à la dernière seconde en puisant dans ses dernières force. Elle se leva rapidement pour prendre la fuite, s'engouffra ensuite sur un chemin qui lui était inconnu. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courrait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Tout en courant, elle hurlait à la mort qu'on l'aide. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait personne à part elle et ses poursuivants dans cette ruelle. Yuhia s'arrêta soudainement. C'était maintenant un cu de sac qui se dressait devant elle. Et rien qui ne pouvait l'aider à grimper ce mur. La lycéenne fit demi-tour, mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà là.

\- Elle a de l'énergie à revendre la naine, _dit le premier qui l'avait envoyé contre le mur_.  
\- Il nous l'a faut en un seul morceau les mecs.

La jeune fille ne voyait plus d'échappatoire possible à emprunter. C'était vraiment la fin pour elle, qu'allaient-ils lui faire après l'avoir attraper ? Yuhia sentit ses jambes la lâcher, et tomba. Elle s'était bien battue jusqu'à présent mais ces efforts ont été vain. Des larmes tombèrent enfin le long de son visage. Elle les avait retenue jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir au visage. L'un des hommes venaient de la frapper au visage. Du sang sortait de sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieur était ouverte. Sa vision devenait trouble. Mais Yuhia refusait de fermer les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle vive pour pouvoir parler encore une fois à l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle voulait se lever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. L'un des six hommes leva son poing. Yuhia le regardait dans les yeux tout en serrant ses dents, attendant la prochaine frappe. Mais elle ne vint pas. La jeune fille regarda avec surprise l'homme tomber à terre. Il ne se releva pas. Les cinq acolytes du sixième se retournèrent. Une autre personne venait d'apparaitre et il avait réussi à assommer l'homme qui avait voulu frapper Yuhia de nouveau.

Yuhia ne l'avait presque pas reconnu, c'était Kentin, mais il abordait un regard meurtrier, presque cruel. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle fut surprise de savoir qu'il pouvait aborder ce genre de regard. Un bonheur et un soulagement immense envahit l'esprit de Yuhia. Kentin était venu la sauver. Comment avait-il su ? Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues maintenant. L'homme qu'elle attendait était enfin là. Plusieurs autres silhouette apparurent au côté de Kentin. La jeune fille s'était tellement concentrée sur Kentin qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Kentin prit enfin la parole.

\- Yuhia !, _hurla-t-il_ , Ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive.

Kentin s'avança vers elle après ces paroles, suivit de ces compagnons. Son regard vert était toujours posé sur elle quand il se dirigeait vers elle. Il ignora les cinq hommes foncer sur lui. Kentin mit à terre le premier qui osa foncer sur lui, il lui enfonça son poing dans le visage de celui qui avait osé frapper Yuhia au visage. Les amis du jeune homme s'occupèrent du reste. Jamais Yuhia n'aurait cru qu'il était aussi fort. Elle était toujours assise à terre quand Kentin arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Son regard cruel avait disparu, ses yeux vert l'a regardait troublé cette fois-ci. Etait-il inquiet ? La vision de Yuhia commençait à devenir flou. Elle perdit l'équilibre, Kentin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissant. Son étreinte lui rappela qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Kentin était bien là avec elle. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est murmurer son nom.

\- Kentin..., _dit-elle d'une petite voix_.  
\- C'est fini, _dit-il simplement_ , Tu peux te reposer.  
\- Tu ne vas pas partir...?  
\- Non.

Kentin passa sa main sur la joue de Yuhia, il enleva le sang séché de son visage. Son regard était remplit de tristesse. Se sentait-il coupable de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? _Non, ne fait pas cette tête... Je t'aime tellement_ , murmura Yuhia. Elle n'a pas réussi à le dire à haute voix, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Regardant une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aime, sa conscience s'évanouie et Yuhia perdit connaissance.

~ 愛 ~

« _Le mercredi est rose, comme l'amour._ »

Une semaine et un jour étaient passé depuis ce jour, une semaine que Yuhia n'avait plus eut de nouvelle de Kentin. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait plus, mais quand elle s'était réveillée, c'était dans un poste de police et non pas dans les bras du beau brun. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, que notre héroïne apprit par l'intermédiaire des informations, diffusées sur sa mini radio, que les malfaiteurs et trafiquants, avaient tous été interpellés par la police grâce à un coup de fil anonyme. Les preuves rassemblées, les policiers n'ont eu qu'à cueillir les malfrats. Ils sont maintenant mis en détention et pendant un long moment. La blessure qu'elle avait reçu à la tête, était de l'histoire ancienne comme pour celle de sa cheville. La jeune fille sortie de chez elle après s'être préparée, pour se diriger vers son lycée, comme à son habitude. Malgré son sentiment de soulagement, de savoir ces ordures entre les barreaux, elle avait aussi peur. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir lui. Se sentait-il coupable qu'elle ait été impliquée dans ses histoires ? _Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour..._ pensa la jeune fille tristement. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Yuhia n'arrêtait pas de ce poser ces questions pendant tout le long du chemin vers son lycée. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments.

Yuhia arriva dans aucun problème à son lycée. La journée se passa sans aucun problème. Elle était seule à sa place pendant la pause déjeuner. La jeune fille mangeait le repas qu'elle s'était préparée sous les yeux de ses camarades de classe. Les garçons n'osaient pas l'approcher comme d'habitude. Mais les filles s'attroupaient autour d'elle, ce n'était pas ses amies. Elles voulaient juste être populaire comme Yuhia en restant à ses côtés. La jeune fille soupira, c'était vraiment pitoyable ce qu'elle voyait. Soudainement, une fille entra dans sa salle de classe et se dirigea vers elle. Mais les filles qui l'entouraient l'intercepta rapidement.

\- Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre !, _dit-elle soudainement_. Vous avez entendu les fameuses rumeurs ?  
\- Tu parles du garçon bizarre qui rôde devant notre lycée...?  
\- C'est effrayant... A ce qui parait c'est un délinquant.  
\- Il attend peut-être quelqu'un ?  
\- Personne ici ne fréquente ce genre de personne voyons.

La discussion de ces filles dégoutait Yuhia. Elles se croyaient au-dessus de tout. Piégé dans leur monde idéal. Aucun de ces élèves ne savaient ce que c'était le monde extérieur. Mais cette histoire de délinquant qui trainait devant le lycée ne rassura pas Yuhia. C'était encore ces hommes qui lui en voulait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Kentin s'était surement occupé d'eux. Alors qui sa pouvait être ? La lycéenne tendit l'oreille pour écouter la fin de la discussion.

\- Je l'ai vu devant le portail à l'instant !, _hurla enfin la fille,_ Il m'a même adressé la parole !  
\- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!  
\- Il cherche bien quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que je suis là, _dit-elle en regardant Yuhia_ , Il veut parler à Yuhia !  
\- PARDON ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur elle. Au plus grand malheur de Yuhia. Encore un garçon qui voulait se confesser ? Elle en avait rejeté deux déjà ce matin. Elle soupira tout en continuant à manger.

\- C'est impossible !, _hurla une fille du groupe_. Yuhia ne fréquente pas les délinquants...  
\- Mais il m'a bien dit son nom !  
\- Tu dois te tromper. Il était comment ?  
\- Il n'était pas très attirant. Pas du tout mon style.  
\- Il n'était pas aussi beau que notre Apollon !?  
\- Bien sur que non !

" _Apollon_ " était le surnom pour désigner le garçon le plus beau du lycée. Il était beau certes, mais sa personnalité était horrible. Il avait déjà essayé d'approcher Yuhia, mais elle l'avait vite calmé. En y repensant, elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, tout ce qu'elle sait de lui c'est son surnom.

\- C'était tout son inverse. Un grand brun au regard effrayant... Il avait des yeux vert qui n'était pas trop...

Yuhia se leva brutalement de sa place, laissant tomber sa chaise en même temps. Un grand brun au yeux vert. Etait-il possible que ce soit... Elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle sortie de la salle de classe en courant sous le regard étonné de ces admirateurs. La jeune fille courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, bousculant les passants en s'excusant, et dévalent les escaliers quatre par quatre. Elle était partie sans réfléchir, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait la forme humaine qui trainait devant la porte du lycée, elle se reprit. Etait-ce seulement lui ? Il existe d'autre personne au cheveux brun. Mais les yeux vert, peut-être que la fille s'était trompé en les voyant ? Yuhia secoua sa tête de gauche à droite rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser trop de question. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Yuhia sortie de son établissement. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui attendait au porte, derrière les grilles fermées. Appuyé contre le mur, Yuhia reconnu au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de cette forme humaine. C'était Kentin.

\- Kentin !, _hurla la jeune fille._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, que la jeune fille était déjà dans ses bras. Elle avait réussi à l'enlacer en passant ses bras à travers les barreaux qui les séparaient. Surprit par ce geste aussi soudain, il ne sût quoi faire. On pouvait observer une légère coloration rouge sur ses joues que Yuhia ne vit pas. Il entoura à son tour, ses bras autour de la jeune fille lentement. Il enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux violet. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme reprit son sérieux. Il se détacha de la jeune fille pour lui tendre un cahier orange. La jeune fille, surprise, hésita à prendre le cahier. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu entre ses mains, le jeune homme s'était mis en colère contre elle. Mais son regard n'avait aucune colère en lui, ses yeux vert lui demandait de le prendre. Elle le prit sans hésitation.

\- Tu avais l'air intéressé par son contenu. _Dit-il calmement._ Je l'ai terminé hier soir.

Il était venu juste pour lui montrer son cahier orange ? Il était vrai que ce cahier l'avait intéressé, et encore maintenant. Elle se souvint des différentes œuvres qu'elle avait vu le premier jour. Des paysages à couper le souffle, comme si c'était des photographies. En parcourant les pages, Yuhia tomba sur la dernière page. Le dessin qui était sur cette page, n'était pas fini la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était finie. A la vue de celui-ci, la jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, juste en face d'elle se trouvait le dessin qui représentait une formue humaine. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La couleur pâle du violet des cheveux de la silhouette laissait penser à Yuhia. Mais en y regardant de plus prêt. C'était bien elle. Il avait dessiné Yuhia. La jeune lycéenne ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il l'avait dessiné. C'était sa première forme humaine, la seule forme humaine dans ce cahier orange. Non ce n'était pas la seule forme humaine. En tourant les dernières pages du cahier, elle découvrit encore une fois sa silhouette sur les autres pages. Sous différents angles de vue. Mais le dernier dessin qui clôturait le cahier était surement le plus travaillé de tous. Yuhia souriait dessus de toutes ses dents. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé belle, malgré qu'on le lui disait à longueur de journée. Mais elle se trouvait sublime sur ce dessin. C'était ainsi qu'il l'a voyait ? Yuhia releva sa tête du cahier orange de Kentin, pour le regarder lui. Mais elle ne rencontra pas son regard. Kentin avait tourné sa tête dans la direction opposé à Yuhia pour ne pas croiser son regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Etait-il gêné ?

\- Kentin ?, _demanda-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
\- Pour te le montrer, _dit-il en montrant du doigt le cahier sans pour autant la regarder_.  
\- Tu es très doué, _dit-elle en souriant_ , J'en suis presque jalouse parce que mon "talent" pour le dessin est inexistant.  
\- Je pourrais te montrer les bases..., _dit-il presque en murmurant_.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Merci !

Les yeux de Yuhia s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Il venait de lui proposer son aide, ça voulait donc dire qu'ils pourraient se voir encore. Une bonne excuse pour être avec lui en dehors du lycée. Yuhia eut à cette instant, la boule au ventre. Une pensée venait de lui passer l'esprit. Il faisait surement ça pour être gentil avec elle, il n'avait peut-être pas de sentiment pour elle. Cette pensée s'accentua jusqu'à devenir une peur. C'était possible, il était tellement gentil avec elle depuis le début. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net, elle devait lui dire ses sentiments. Qu'il les partage ou pas, elle allait lui dire. Mais Kentin l'a devança.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour te le montrer, _dit-il en refermant le cahier_.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis venu pour te parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour.

Il devait surement faire référence à la semaine dernière, quant Yuhia avait été poursuivit pour ces hommes. Ils en voulaient à Kentin, ils s'étaient donc attaqué à elle pensant qu'elle comptait pour lui. La jeune lycéenne n'osa pas l'interrompre et écoutait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Tu n'aurais plus de problème avec eux, ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal, _il fit une pause avant de reprendre_. Mais je ne peux te promettre que ça ne recommencera pas à l'avenir.

Kentin se tourna enfin vers elle. Ils étaient face à face. Kentin avait beau dire des paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes, ses yeux n'exprimaient pas du tout ces sentiments. Il avait l'air sombre. Presque froid. Yuhia remarqua que son regard se portait souvent du côté inférieur gauche de son visage. C'était au niveau de ses lèvres. Yuhia gardait encore une petite blessure sur sa lèvre inférieur. C'était le coup de poing de l'un des hommes qui l'avaient agressé une semaine plus tôt. Comme la jeune fille le soupçonnait, Kentin s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'elle le sache. Son visage, ses expressions et son regard le trahissaient pour lui. Yuhia comprit tout de suite. Elle allait se faire regretter avant même d'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Elle le regarda sérieusement, non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments sinon elle allait le perdre pour toujours.

\- Si on continue de ce voir, il se peut que ça recommence...  
\- Oui, je sais, _répondit-elle sans hésitation_.  
\- Tu veux toujours qu'on se voit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ?, _dit-il en serrant les poings._  
\- Parce que je veux rester avec toi, _dit-elle finalement_.

Kentin ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse de sa part. Il a l'air confus et il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Yuhia avait essayé de transmettre ses sentiments, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir compris. Fallait-il qu'elle le dise mot pour mot ? Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de réponse. Ce qui expliquerait sa confusion sur son visage. Yuhia le trouvait mignon, il rougissait actuellement. Mais ne disait rien. Yuhia eut une idée, et si elle l'embêtait un peu ? Sourire au lèvre Yuhia prit la parole.

\- Parce que je veux rester avec toi..., _dit-elle lentement_.  
\- J'avais compris la première fois !, _dit-il les joues rouge_.  
\- Alors pourquoi cette phrase te parait compliqué ? J'attend une réponse moi, _dit-elle en gonflant ses joues_.  
\- Quoi ?! Une..Une réponse...  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Non ! Euh, non, c'est pas ça... Je...

C'était vraiment trop drôle. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Il perdait ses moyens et n'osait plus la regarder en face. Derrière son air délinquant il pouvait se montrer extrêmement timide. Yuhia décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de l'embêter, le suspense avait assez duré.

\- Désolé, je te taquine, _dit-elle en souriant_. Alors regarde moi.  
\- Très bien...  
\- Je n'ai pas peur parce que je t'aime Kentin. Voilà pourquoi je veux rester à tes côtés.

Le dit Kentin, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne devait pas encore avoir saisi la situation. Quand soudainement, son visage prit une couleur un peu plus pâle. Il venait de comprendre ce que Yuhia essayait de lui faire comprendre. L'amour. Kentin recula rapidement, choqué de ce que venait de sortir la bouche de cette lycéenne. Yuhia ne comprit pas ce qu'il se marmonnait à lui-même. Il avait l'air perturbé, mais pourquoi cela le mettait-il dans cet état-là ? Ce pourrait-il que... Yuhia ne devait pas se faire des idées trop vite, après tout, il ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Il n'osait plus la regarder, et continuait de chercher ses mots. Voulait-il la rejeter ? Kentin était quelqu'un de gentil au fond et il ne voulait surement pas blesser Yuhia. La jeune lycéenne soupira un bon coup, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Si tu veux me rejeter, fais le maintenant. Je vais bientôt devoir revenir...  
\- C'est impossible !, _hurla-t-il enfin_.  
\- Qu-Pardon ?, _dit-elle surprise_.  
\- C'est impossible que tu sois... Que je suis... !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?, _demanda-t-elle en baissant son regard_.

Yuhia n'en pouvait plus. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle avait peur. Elle s'était préparé à être rejetée. Mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il prendrait autant de temps à le faire ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde trop, sinon elle allait se faire des films. Et croire à l'espoir qui naissait en elle de seconde en seconde. La lycéenne préféra regarder ses chaussures. Kentin ne faisait plus de bruit de son côté. Il ne murmurait plus à lui-même depuis qu'elle lui avait posé sa dernière question. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps à parler ? Yuhia sursauta presque de peur, elle venait de sentir une pression sur sa tête. Elle releva rapidement la tête. Kentin avait mit sa main gauche sur la tête de la jeune fille, comme si il l'a réconfortait. Ce pouvait-il...?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments, _dit-il enfin_.

Il l'avait enfin dit, Yuhia sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les retenait. Mais une chose l'a perturbait. C'était la formulation de sa phrase : " _Je ne peux pas_...". Où voulait-il en venir ? Yuhia regardait dans ses yeux vert une réponse à ses questions. Kentin comprit qu'elle voulait des explications en voyant l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme enleva sa main du crâne de la jeune fille, sa main avait bougé automatiquement vers elle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Sans réfléchir, sa main avait atterrit sur la tête de la jeune lycéenne. Kentin pensait qu'elle allait pleurer quand elle avait baissé la tête, et sa main avait bougé d'elle-même. Il ne comprenait pas trop son geste, mais il reprit ensuite la parole.

\- C'est impossible, parce que je ne suis pas l'homme que tu penses que je suis.

Yuhia n'arrivait plus à sortir le moindre mot de sa bouche, elle continuait de le regarder tout en l'écoutant parler. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle croyait ? La jeune lycéenne ravala ses larmes de rage. Si il croyait pouvoir la rejeter en utilisant une excuse aussi bidon, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Prête a répliquer, elle attendait la bonne opportunité pour lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, dans cette ruelle, je t'ai agressé et menacé. Je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés, parce que j'ai pensé à t'abandonner à ton sort. Te laisser pour morte quand je t'ai vu t'écroulé à côté de cette benne.  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir-là, _dit-elle fermement_.  
\- J'ai voulu te laisser pour morte !, _hurla-t-il_.

Profitant de la confusion dans le regard du jeune homme, Yuhia l'agrippa de nouveau pour l'enlacer. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé, Kentin n'émit pas la moindre plainte, il se laissait même faire. Yuhia comprit maintenant pourquoi il avait refusé ses sentiments. Le jeune brun s'en voulait profondément d'avoir eu la simple pensée de l'abandonner à son sort et ne s'interdisait le bonheur à cause de cette raison. La jeune fille soupira, elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un pauvre imbécile. Il était bien trop gentil pour être un yakuza.

\- Espèce d'imbécile !, _hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_.  
\- C'est toi l'imbécile, _dit-il à son tour_. Tu es bien trop naïve. Aimer une personne comme moi...  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible !, _dit-elle_.  
\- Arrêt de te voiler la face !  
\- Je ne me voile rien du tout !, _hurla-t-elle plus fort que lui_.

Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi énervée et triste de sa vie. Kentin avait arrêté de parler, surement surprit par le ton que Yuhia venait de prendre. Jamais elle n'avait autant hurler de sa vie. Et jamais elle n'avait autant voulu avoir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, si elle ne parlait pas, elle le perdrait à tout jamais.

\- Arrêt de vouloir me protéger de cette façon, _dit-elle en pleurant_.  
\- Que- ?!  
\- Je t'aime Kentin, _dit-elle en reniflant_ , J'aime le Kentin gentil qui veille sur moi de façon maladroite.  
\- Arrêt..., _murmura-t-il_.  
\- J'aime quand tu souris, c'est rare c'est pourquoi je chéris ces moments. Quand tu es embarrassé, une personnalité que je ne te connaissais pas. Ou encore quand tu dessines ces magnifiques œuvre d'art dans ton cahier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer les dessiner le sourire au lèvre...  
\- Non... Je...  
\- Je ne m'arrêterais pas, parce que je t'aime. Et je veux que tu le saches. Kentin, je t'ai- .

Yuhia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle sentit une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentis jusqu'ici. Kentin venait de forcer ses lèvres sur celle de Yuhia à travers les barreaux qui les séparaient. Qu'était-il entrain de se passer ? Une main du jeune homme s'était logé dans les cheveux violets de la lycéenne, ce qui intensifia le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Il força ensuite sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Yuhia n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait plus d'air pour respirer. Kentin le sentit et s'écarta de quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de parler..., _dit-il le regard sérieux._

Ce regard, elle ne le lui connaissait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux émeraude, une lueur séduisante et masculine. Il l'a tenait toujours, aucun signe ne laissait paraître qu'il allait la lâcher de si tôt.

\- J'aurais pourtant tout essayé, _murmura-t-il à son oreille_ , Ne vient pas te plaindre plus tard de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que tu seras à mes côtés, _dit-elle souriante._  
\- Prépare toi à la suite.

Kentin reprit où ils en étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors c'était donc ça le bonheur ? Un sentiment partagé, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Yuhia avait enfin comprit ce que c'était que l'amour. Kentin le lui avait apprit. Et il venait d'accepter ses sentiments, rien ne pourrait interrompre ce moment de bonheur, sauf la sonnerie des cours. Yuhia voulait l'ignorer, mais c'était sans compter sur son petit ami trop sérieux qui l'obligea à repartir en cours. Après un long soupire, la jeune fille se sépara à contre cœur. Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle pourrait le voir après les cours. Kentin lui promit de l'attendre à sa sortie, il avait dit ça le sourire au lèvre et avec une légère coloration rouge sur son visage. Yuhia le salua pour ensuite lui tourner le temps. Elle courrait vers sa salle de classe tout en comptant les heures qui l'a séparait de Kentin.

~ 愛 ~  
La fin.

Voilà la fin de ma petite fiction sur Kentin et ma Sucrette. **Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et aussi, si vous vouliez une petite suite ?** Je ne continuerais pas cette fiction, mais je pense rajouter des petits moments qui se passeront après la sortie des classes de Yuhia. A vous de voir. Merci pour vos commentaires et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !

Aiko-san


End file.
